Indus
Indus is an eccentric RainWing explorer. He is fond of leaves, and often takes them from places he's seen as souvenirs. Appearance Not the most muscular, or manly at all for that matter, of dragons Indus is an average height, and skinny. He has deep blue eyes, with matching blue eyebrow like marks over them that he uses to emote. His favorite pattern is orange, with a dark green stripe starting at his eye and running down to the base of his tail. His claws, as beffiting a RainWing, are long and curved. He wears a necklace made out of dried leave he has collected over his travels. Patterns Indus has a variety of patterns, all used for different purposes. All of them, except for the Mystery and Serious modes, have his signature eyebrow marks. Mystery Mode This pattern is used as a disguise, or just when Indus feels like being mysterious. Starry has described it as "Mysterious! And kind of handsome.." It's all black, with white mask like marking around his face. It's not a very good disguise at all, but that doesn't stop Indus from using it. Formal mode This is used when Indus wants to look impressive. It is dark green, with a gold, flame shaped stripe on his side. Serious mode This is the simplest of all the patterns, being completely NightWing black. It is used when Indus wants to be taken seriously (a rare occasion) Bio Okay, by popular demand, the origin of Indus has been released to the general public! Indus wasn't much different as a dragonet. Hatched during the RainWing invasion of the Night Kingdom, Since the RainWIngs were so busy getting the NightWings to settle in no one checked on his egg when it hatched. Indus's first display of his adventurous nature was when he climbed out of the hatchery himself, and in true Indus fashion promptly fell out. He was found three days later, wandering around the village on his own. The other RainWings quickly pitched in to teach him the essentials, but Indus proved overly energetic, independant, and generally impossily to teach. Even back then he had a fascination with nature, which often manifested as mimicking it to annoy fellow RainWings. He would often pounce on them during sun time, and justify it as learning form the ambush tactics of Jaguars. He quickly managed to annoy the entire village, and one day Queen Glory made him go and track the distance between the village and some random river. Indus, suprisingly enough, did as he was told, and on the way came accross many animals and plants he had no idea existed. This event gave Indus a love of exploring, and he quickly put his boundless energy towards discovering all the other wonders that Pyrrhia has to offer. After an unusual incident involving a rougue troop of MudWings, he was convinced that he wasn't a good enough fighter to survive out there, leading to him hiring a bodyguard. Personality Indus is adventurous and inquisitive. He seeks knowledge through experience, and sometimes goes out of his way to do things harder in the hopes that he will learn from them. In the past he did even weirder things, like asking a SeaWing if he could borrow her gills, but has since toned down. He is very determined, and when told he can't do something he tries to do it just to prove he can. He is somewhat bad socially, and often forgets to take the feelings of others in account. He isn't wary, and harbors next to no mistrust of others unless they prove to be untrustworthy. He has a respect for SeaWings and NightWings, SeaWings because he's interested in the sea, and NightWings for their knowledge and powers. It is very hard to make him angry, but when he is he is often very dramatic about it. He is very interested in dragons of the opposite gender, but rarely lets that distract him from his work. He is very expresseive, and hardly a minute goes by that he isn't expressing some random opinion of his. He is very extroverted, and likes to know a lot about other Dragons, sometimes to the point of nosiness. He is also musical, he enjoys singing and often bursts into song when bored or just when he feels like it. He doesn't much care about others opinions, and just does what he wants without worrying much about anything. Some would call this a fault, but he considers it the only way to deal with life's troubles. Very Chameleon like, he tends to either match the mood or try to improve on it. He likes mimicing birds, and often "swears" in parrot esque squaks when angry. He often talks in metaphors, but has a habit of loosing track of them and going off on weird tangents. He has little fear, and has gone on record saying that Draginbite Vipers are the only animals he's actually scared of. Relations Brighteyes: Brighteyes is both Indus's bodyguard and his bets friend, despite their extreme differences. He enjoys her company, and trusts her to keep a level head at all times. However, he is sometimes annoyed by her withdrawn personality, and often tries to get her to loosen up and have fun. He also tries to matchmake her, despite her protests. He often refers to her as "Brights". Stonefish: Indus love Stonefish's scrolls, and often does some field research for him. In a similar way to Brighteyes, he often tries to get Stonefish out of what he describes as "a shell as thick as the summer palace walls" to little success. He used to try to matchmake him and Brighteyes, before he realized that Brighteyes was a lesbian. Clione:Indus doesn't see her much, with her often being busy with her studies, but likes snarking with her. Cuttlefish: Indus likes how good natured and cheerful she is, and often teams up with her to try and get Brighteyes to have fun. Brighteyes snarkily refers to these as "joy attacks". Gallery Indus as a kitty.png|Indus as an adorable, Eclipse drawn Cat. You know you want to take him home with you. Image (50).jpg|Indus drawn by DarkFlame. He looks a bit like the Pokemon Snivy here. Yes fun! .jpg|Human Delphox describes her opinion on Human Indus. Drawn by Tundra. Indus.png|Indus in color is 2fab4u. Credit to Kitty for this one. Quotes This is a free to edit section, so anyone can add their favorite Indus quotes Trivia *He is named after the Indus river, an Asian river that named India *He is largely an exageration of me, which is why I like him so much *His favorite animals are Cockatoos, and his two favorite Cockatoos are Cockatiels and Galah *He took an alignment test and resulted in Chaotic Good *Instead of a Sloth, he owns a Binturong named Clamber *His voice is here:http://vocaroo.com/i/s1MKjZDyvcZQ Category:RainWings Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Avillan) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Explorer)